(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a recording, or so-called burning, method and an apparatus for an optical disk drive, and more especially to a recording method and an apparatus capable of decreasing the rotation speed for an optical disk drive.
(B) Description of the Related Art
The recording speed, e.g., 4× or 8×, of an optical disk drive mainly depends on the type of the optical disk, and optical disks of different types have different time codes. If the quality of the optical disk or optical disk drive is worse intrinsically, the recording efficiency and quality will be affected, especially for mass recording, and thus inferior recording quality will become more obvious.
An inferior servo signal of an optical disk drive, e.g., defocusing, or buffer under-run caused by that the data transmission speed from a host is slower than the recording speed, may give rise to the interruption of recording. After refocusing or complementing the data to the buffer, the recording will be reconnected and resumed. Because the recording speed before and after the interruption is not changed, the interruption and reconnection may occur repeatedly. Such unceasing recording interruption and reconnection seriously affect the recording speed, and even result in the degradation of the recording quality so that the readability of the optical disk will become worse.
U.S. Pat. Application No. 2002/0172106 A1, “Apparatus for and Method of Controlling Writing of Data When Error Occurs in an Optical Drive,” reveals a method of dealing with a recording interruption employed after the recording is interrupted. However, the method cannot prevent the occurrence of interruption. In addition, if an optical disk is of inferior quality, the recording quality of the optical disk cannot be improved further.